Pokemon - AeroHydroBlaze!
by xDestLight
Summary: My first fanfic, an OC story! A boy sets out his journey in Hoenn Region! Will he be able to stop the madness of the new organization that arises? Will he bring the best out of his talent and become champ? Find out more! Alternate Universe fic! Contains OCxOC, Multiple Rivals, Mega Evolutions! Adventure, Humor, Romance and Friendship in one story! Rated T for some language, safe!
1. Drex's Headstart!

**Alright, so here is chapter 1! Hi guys! =3= Ideas, its thanks to No. XIII!**

**Since Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are upcoming this year, I decided this will take place in Hoenn Region! =3=**

**This is an OC story! :3**

**Update: Re-write, Got Code 1 days ago!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Plus, you guys can submit your own OCs by either PM or Review! :D I can make it a minor rival, OC Gym Leader, Elite Four, or even Champion!**

**Oh, by the way, this is an Alternate Universe fic. No Magma and Aqua, but there's a new organization that you will discover its name later. This is also an OC story which have Mega Evolutions, of course its an AU fic anyway. Oh, got enough. Enjoy reading. =3=**

* * *

**Hoenn Region - Littleroot** **Town**

A 14-year old boy was fast asleep on the bed while he accidentally held the alarm clock. Five minutes passed and the alarm clock rang. The boy was startled and shouted "Raaaaaggghhh!" as if someone shouted in his ear.

"Geez! I never knew I'm holding the alarm clock!" The boy yawned, and stretched his arms. He got out of the bed and his mom called. "Drex! Breakfast's ready!" Drex called back in reply. "Coming, mom!" Drex walked out of the stairs and got tripped. "Ouch!" He then went to the table and ate the food as much as he can without saying a word.

"Careful, Drex! You'll tire your jaw from chewing!" His mother warned yet she laughed at how Drex eats. After Drex swallowed the last food, he said.  
"Mom, its my time to be a Pokemon Trainer!" He pointed at the calendar showing the date April 10. Drex turned 14 since eight days ago and studied Pokemon for four years to have a fresh headstart. One and a half hour later, Drex was ready.

Drex's attire consists of a crimson polo with black trims around it including another black-colored undershirt inside, He wears a gray pants with red-black shoes. His backpack is colored gray to match his favorite color. His hair is a bit spiky, but windswept. He wore black and red gloves with Kyogre's blue circuit pattern on it only the middle has some indent waiting for something to fill the slot although Drex has no idea what the pattern and the indent means.

"Alright Drex, why not visit Professor Birch so you can get your starter early?" Her mom asked. "Oh! I Forgot about that! I'll get the starter early, for sure!" Drex replied.

He went out of the house and Drex called. "Mom, take care!" Her mom replied. "Take care, Drex!"

Drex ran to laboratory's door and accidentally had his head bumped onto the door, he let out a small "Ouch!" and then opened the door. There stood a boy and a girl, with a professor.

Drex said. "Morning, professor." Professor Birch replied. "Morning, Drex. Had a good wake up? I heard all about it." Drex said. "C'mon professor! I don't wanna let others hear about it!"

A boy taller than him with green jacket and white pants said, he taunted. "Oh, the guy who had yelled for holding an alarm clock while sleeping?"  
The girl beside him laughed, who wore a blue hoodie and dark blue skirt. She said. "Also the same guy who tripped in the stairs while rushing to breakfast?"

Drex replied. "Meh, it's none of your business."

The professor said. "Now, don't be like that you three. I have these starters here. Which do you choose?" The professor brought out three balls and it came out: Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic.

Drex said. "Then, I'll pick Mudkip. Had a soft spot for adorable pokemon." The other guy said. "Treecko is my choice then, I'll beat this guy up." The girl yelled. "No way! I'm the one who should beat this guy! Fine! Then Torchic is my choice!"

Professor Birch said. "I guess that's that! Good luck on your journey you three! Oh, almost forgot." The professor went away for a while only to take three red devices. He gave those to the each of the three.

The professor said. "This is a Pokedex. When you see a pokemon you don't know, you should use this to identify. Also, I want you three to complete the Pokedex as much as you can. Got it?"

The three said in unison. "Yes!"

The spiky-haired trainer pats Drex on the back. "By the way, my name's Lex. Nice to meet you." He smiled.  
The long-haired girl waves in front of Drex with a cheerful smile. "I'm Raine. Nice to meet you!" She said.

Drex replied. "Thanks, nice to meet you too. I'm Drex. Hope we get along." Drex smiled. Lex said jokingly. "Of course, I'm the one who's gonna beat you anyway!" Raine squealed. "No way! I'm the one who gets to beat him!" Drex retorted with a cocky tone. "Maybe I get to beat you two." The other two sweatdropped and looked at each other too.

Lex said. "I guess that's that. We're going separate ways." Lex walked out and trailed off the road. Raine said. "It was nice meeting you though, I gotta go now. See you Drex!"

Drex sighed, and walked out of the laboratory and ran to the forest.

**Hoenn Region - Oldale Town**

Drex was passing on the town and went to the Pokemart. He bought five Pokeballs and raced through Route 2 skipping any trainers by sneaking behind them.

**Hoenn Region - ?  
**

A man with a cloak and a group of members stood before him.  
"We'll get _that _Pokemon and it will grant our wish." The leader with the cloak said. The members cheered for the leader as the leader laughed evilly that echoes from a cave in the mountain.

**Hoenn Region -** **Petalburg City**

Drex was walking on the city when he did noticed something. _'_Oh snap! I forgot to train Mudkip!' He was running back to the route where he located Petalburg City and suddenly bumped in to someone.

"Hey! Watch where you going for!" The trainer yelled angrily. "Sorry, I didn't mean t-" Drex was cut off when the trainer shouted, but his anger was gone. "Oh, a trainer! Lets have a Pokemon Battle!" A crowd gathered around Drex and the trainer. Someone stood as the referee, Drex representing the Red color while the trainer in Green color.

The person said. "This will be a one on one match. Battle, begin!"

The person smirked and let out his pokeball. "Go, Zigzagoon!" He shouted as Zigzagoon appeared on the field. Drex shouted and let out his pokeball. "Mudkip, your time to shine!" Mudkip materialized infront of him. "Woah! A Mudkip! I hope I can win this!" The trainer said.

"Zigzagoon start attacking him with Quick Attack!" Zigzagoon nodded in agreement and quickly tackled Mudkip in two seconds.

Drex countered. "Mudkip, use Tackle!" Mudkip slammed infront of Zigzagoon and sent flying in a few meters away.

"Zigzagoon, use Leer!" Zigzagoon looked at Mudkip unpleasantly, while Mudkip was shaking. "Zigzagoon, finish him off with Quick Attack!"

Drex said."Mudkip, dodge it!" However, Mudkip was too scared to move.

Zigzagoon attacked Mudkip with the Leer making Mudkip's defense lower. Mudkip was laying on the verge to faint.

Drex's mind raced. 'Oh Shoot, What am I going to do?!' Then he suddenly remembers something.

_Flashback_

_Drex was studying Pokemon with a small book when he read "Abilities" Drex said. "Hm, abilities? Let me read this!" Drex read and saw Mudkip's ability, Torrent. "Torrent is an ability that boosts Water-type moves in battle when its on the verge of fainting." Drex shouted in joy. "Now I know which starter to use!"  
_

_Flashback End_

Drex thought. 'Oh, I forgot! This Mudkip has Torrent! I got to use it!'

His hair covered his eyes and determinedly said. "Mudkip, use your ability, Torrent!" Mudkip roared and his blue body glowed, making some water patterns. The crowd was in shock, while the trainer was impressed for the first time. Trying to win, he said. "Zigzagoon, stop him with Quick Attack!"

Drex countered. "Mudkip, Water Gun!" Mudkip gathered some water in its mouth and fired, but the crowd who expected the Water Gun's look made them wrong. The Water Gun from Mudkip has a dark-blue oceanic pattern due to Torrent ability, and just in time it hits Zigzagoon in a point blank range while it was trying to charge in onto Mudkip, thus sending it into a tree while the crowd avoided the attack. Zigzagoon fainted due to the power of Mudkip's Water Gun and being hit on a tree.

The trainer quickly returned Zigzagoon into its ball, approached Drex and bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness by yelling, anyways, great battle!" He smiled.  
Drex said. "Well, I didn't know Leer's effect. Haha, anyways, great battle." The two exchanged a high-five as the other trailed off his way.

The crowd cheered for Drex, and a ponytailed girl who was about his height approached him. She squealed in joy. "That was awesome! I didn't know the ability comes in handy!" He then replied with a smile. "Thanks."

The girl said. "My name's Kayth, and you are?" He replied. "I'm Drex, nice to meet you." Kayth asked. "Hey Drex, can I travel with you?" Drex replied, with a smile. "Sure, You can." The duo located a gym minutes later and went inside.

Drex called as Kayth followed him. "Anybody here? I'm here for a Gym Battle!"

A man approached Drex and said. "Hm, you don't seem to be an experienced trainer. Oh, do you have any badges yet?"

Drex said. "Um, may I ask, is this the first Gym that the trainers go into?"

He said. "My name's Norman and I am the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Sorry, you have to get four more Gym Badges. This is the fifth Gym, so I think you should go to Rustboro City. There you will face your first gym."

Kayth said. "Hey Drex, why not train or catch pokemon? I'm sure you can have a good start if you had been doing it."

Drex said. "Oh, right. I'll go train and catch some. See you some time Norman!" Norman replied. "Good luck on the first Gym!" He then waved as the duo walked off outside the city going into a forest.

Drex said. "Hey Kayth. Got any pokemon yet?" Kayth brought out her pokeball and said. "I have a Poochyena. Well, gonna get some food. Cya later!" "Alright, cya!" Drex replied. He then released Mudkip out of its pokeball and he commanded. "Mudkip, try to master Water Gun!" The training started as Mudkip fired Water Gun on the tree.

* * *

**I guess that's that! xD We're off! But this is just how Drex gets a female companion! I couldn't think of any else! Sorry. I'll go Chapter 2 next! My line: Stay Tight guys! =3=**

**xDestLight, trans-out!**


	2. The journey through Petalburg!

**xDestLight trans-in! Kept being alive! The first time to put two chapters in a day! Anyways, the Recap!**

**Drex began his journey! He met two rivals and made a companion! Short fic, sorry.  
Drex: Just get on with it!  
Me: Fine!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Hoenn Region - Petalburg Forest**

Drex was training in a forest outside Petalburg City with his Mudkip around Water Gun-ing a tree. He cheered. "Mudkip, you should try harder! You can do it, you can master the Water Gun!" Mudkip cried in joy. A noise was heard from the bushes and Mudkip stopped. A nwild white pokemon came out of the bushes.

Drex said. "Hmm.. a very rare for some kind of a Pokemon to be here.. Wait. Lemme check its info again!" Drex opened his Pokedex and pointed to Ralts.

The pokedex said. "Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."

Drex grabbed a Pokeball and knelt to the Ralts. He said. "Hey, do you want to be in our little team? I'll take good care of you. Well... You gonna battle us first?" He smiled.

Ralts nodded, and gave a smile as it tapped Drex's empty Pokeball, sucking in with it. Drex's eyes went wide. "Did... did it just willingly... captured itself... to be my Pokemon?!" Drex screamed for joy as he runs until he bumps into a tree with a Mudkip following behind. "Ow!" Mudkip stared at him and growled cutely as Drex returned it to its pokeball. "Return."

Kayth heard it and said. "Drex, you alright? I brought some food already." The windswept-haired trainer replied with a cheeky smile. "Yeah, just caught Ralts. I kinda bumped into a tree because I feel like crazy when I got it." The duo laughed as they made their way back into the Pokemon Center.

At the dinner, Drex ate as much as he can. Kayth made a weird look as she said. "Uhh Drex, is that how you eat?" Drex replied while chewing. "Yeah!" Kayth sighed and giggled a bit as she eats and watched her traveling companion eating.

**Hoenn Region - ?**

The same person with a cloak ordered his members. "Our first headstart, we should take over Rustboro City first in three days. I need a select members who has powerful Pokemon to dominate with." Few people who were chosen by the leader were about to be deployed in an airship towards Rustboro City as they are just preparing in three days.. The selected people let out their pokeballs and released Golem, Probopass, Sandslash, Nuzleaf, Breloom, and others who have the same but powerful.

**Hoenn Region - Pokemon Center  
**

Drex and Kayth went upstairs, going to their respective rooms. Drex said with a small blush but not noticeable. "I guess that's that. Goodnight." She replied. "Goodnight." and went to their rooms as the windswept-haired trainer was left thinking. 'Hmm, some odd feeling I got.. I guess I just feel sleepy. I'll just lay myself sleeping.' Drex fell asleep moments after thinking.

**Dream**  


An ancient voice was being heard from somewhere. "Drex... you.. you should stop T..." Another voice was heard, but this time with a group of people with colored-black suit and gold trims but their faces were blurred. "Nothing can stop us! Nothing!" A shot of Flamethrower was targeted to Drex and it almost pierced his chest because he mentally screamed and suddenly woke up.

**Dream**** End**

_Timeskip: Morning_

"Waaaah!" Drex shouted but no one heard, except for Kayth who was her room was beside his. Kayth woke up and yawned, and she went to Drex's room to check on him. Kayth said. "Hey Drex, what's wrong?" The windswept-haired trainer replied. "Ah, sorry. Just had some nightmare." She replied.  
"About?" He replied. "Hm, I remember. A flamethrower fired at me only almost piercing my chest through the heart." Kayth laughed when she heard what Drex said, but did her best not to laugh so hard, she just giggled. Kayth asked. "What kind of dream was that? Flamethrower piercing something? That's funny." The windswept-haired trainer replied. "Its no big deal. Just a stupid dream." Drex yawned and got up of the bed, and moments later he was ready.

Drex asked. "Hm, Kayth, why did you decide to travel with me?" Kayth replied with a blush but Drex was too oblivious to notice it. "Uhh... I don't know! But I'm sure I want to travel with you." Drex said. "Alright, if that's what you want, you can come with me. Off to Rustboro City."

**Hoenn Region - Petalburg Forest**

The duo walked onto the forest outside of Petalburg City and a trainer noticed them. The trainer shouted. "Oh, a trainer! Lets battle!" The trainer approached them as Drex moved away as Kayth gets ready. Kayth lets out her pokeball and shouted. "Go, Poochyena!" The white light materialized into Poochyena. The trainer yelled. "Go, Shroomish!" Shroomish was materialized and the battle starts.

Kayth commanded. "Poochyena, start off with Growl and shift to Tackle!" Poochyena growled and then rushed to Shroomish, slamming it few steps away just like Drex's Mudkip did before.

"Shroomish, Stun Spore!" The trainer yelled. Shroomish started releasing orange spores and just about to shoot Poochyena.

"Poochyena, dodge it, quick! And then counter with Take Down!" Kayth hurriedly commanded. Poochyena dodged the spore that Shroomish shot and tackles back with a full force making its body recoiled. Shroomish fainted.

"I lost! I must get back to the Pokemon Center!" The trainer exclaimed as he runs back through Petalburg City.

Drex and Kayth ventured deeper into the woods and observed around until he saw someone behind them with a black suit with gold trims on it. He thought. 'The same person who was in the group in my dream, let me guess if they're really evil.'

Drex took one glance at the person hiding and shouted. "Hey you, hiding over there. Why don't you come out and tell me why you're spying on us!" Kayth was surprised, she thought. 'Incredible. I didn't know Drex was this sharp.'

The person did came out and said. "What the! A lowly kid that was sharp to find me?!"

Drex said. "Well, if it isn't the one in my dream, ain't you?" Kayth was on another thought. 'So his dream is not even a laughing matter.'

The person replied. "I don't know what you're blabbering about! I'll clean up the mess, and cover it up! Go, Sandslash!" He tossed his pokeball and Sandslash came out.

Drex said. "Mudkip, teach that guy a lesson!" Drex tossed his pokeball and Mudkip was materialized.

The unknown person commanded. "Sandslash, lets finish this quick with Rollout! Hmph, no one ever dodged my Sandslash's rollout!"

Drex retorted. "Geez, I doubt about that. Mudkip, jump and use Water Gun at the ground to maneuver in the air!" Mudkip jumped, and fired a Water Gun in the ground, making his body floating because its lightweight. Kayth and the person's eyes went wide.

However, Sandslash who was on Rollout suddenly went to the spot where Mudkip is firing Water Gun and got hit on the attack. Due to Sandslash being a ground type, it was super effective also it was on the Water Gun for long about ten seconds until fainting.

"No! Impossible!" The person said. He returned Sandslash quickly to his pokeball and tried to escape but Drex grabbed his arm and pulled him. He pins him down to the ground.

Drex said, a bit enraged. "You... who are you guys?!"

The scared grunt replied."W-we..are.. Team..Moonlight.. I don't know what the boss is planning though, honestly! But I overheard it, they are going to capture some mysterious Pokemon and to wish for World Domination! I quit! I don't wanna be involved in this anymore, so take this emblem!" Drex sets him free and he ran as far as he can.

Kayth asked. "Drex, what did that man gave to you?" He replied. "Some emblem..."

The windswept haired-trainer took one glance at the emblem. It has a letter "M" mark with a moon background on it.

**Kayth's POV**

Drex did took one glance from the emblem. I didn't knew there was an evil organization that has been rising until now. World Domination? I don't think that'll happen though. Since the time I met him, he was totally awesome. Its like he knew about his Pokemon..

Drex broke the silence, and he said. "Hm, Kayth? Seems a dead end over here. What should we do now?"

I forgot, we were also a dead end. so I said. "Hmmm... why not use Ralts to teleport out here?" He replied. "Great idea, come out, Ralts!" He tossed the pokeball on air and came out Ralts. Drex commanded. "Ralts, lets try teleporting to Rustboro City!" Ralts nodded in agreement as I close my eyes fpr a second, and when I open my eyes, I see that we are in the middle of a city.

**Normal POV**

**Hoenn Region - Rustboro City**

Drex stretched his arms. "Rustboro City, time to find the gym! Oh wait! Gonna heal my Pokemon first!" He then ran towards the Pokemon Center while Kayth sweatdropped, followed him and she thought. 'He's so straightforward.'

* * *

**Meh, kinda out of ideas. But it'll be okay! Once I come back online, I'll load in more chapters as much as I can! :D I'll also make a poll, since it has Romance genre... you now know what I mean. =3= Stay tight, R&R, Follow and Fav if you want! =3= **

**xDestLight, trans-out!**


	3. The fight, and the gym battle!

**xDestLight, trans-in! Alright, the first chapter with two Pokemon battles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hoenn Region - Petalburg City**

Moments ago, Drex rushed to Pokemon Center and handed over his pokeballs to Nurse Joy only to heal his Pokemon from the strain on the moves they use. Meanwhile, Kayth sat beside him in the waiting area and asked him. "Hey Drex,why do you want to be a Pokemon Trainer, by the way?"

"I wanna be the youngest Champion of this region." he replied with determination. Suddenly, a group of teens at the other side of the center snickered at the duo and laughed.

"Haha! You heard him, yes? He said he want to be a Champion at a young age!" Said the first one.

"Impossible. The current Champion is stronger than you think, maybe we might be even stronger than you!" the other one added while laughing.

"I doubt if he can even reach the Elite Four." the third one added with an insult.

Kayth was about to make a retort but Drex covered her mouth, he let his hair fell on his eyes and gave a glare on the three. The other two frightened. Drex made his face in a _dont-mess-with-me_ look.

Drex broke the silence, and made a retort. "Hmph, I even doubt you can pass the first Gym." Kayth heard him and laughed and the other group members were shocked for a young boy to have a stronger comeback against a teen.

The leader of the group got angry of what he said. Him, older than him, would lose to the first Gym Leader?

The leader said angrily. "Don't dare mess with me, kid! We're recently known as the strongest gang in this city!"

Drex yawned and waved his hand as a sign of a_ no. _He provoked them more. "Well, why would a gang pick on a single boy? Or you can't handle Three versus One?" Kayth said. "C'mon Drex! Thats enough, just go on a battle!" At the same time a beeping sound was heard. Drex went on to retrieve the healed Pokemon.

"We'll settle this outside, kid!" the leader said.

As soon as Drex and Kayth went out of the Pokemon Center, the leader and his other two members faced Drex. People saw them and gathered around them, they were whispering about the gang that bullied the others were facing a young boy.

The leader said. "Come out, Skarmory!" He tossed his pokeball and Skarmory was materialized.

The other two shouted in unison. "Go, Ninjask!" Two Ninjasks came from the two pokeballs.

Kayth shouted. "Go Drex! Beat em' up!" The people noticed the girl and began cheering.

Drex took a pokeball from his crimson polo. and yawned, provoking the three making them enraged again. He tossed it out. "Mudkip, beat em." Mudkip came out. The three laughed again.

Drex taunted. "Your move, ladies first." The crowd laughed at what he said and the windswept-haired trainer lied down and he puts his left leg into right knee, and then made his pointing finger into _come-and-get-me _look.

The leader said. "Skarmory, end his Mudkip with a Steel Wing!" The other two followed. "Ninjask, Shadow Ball!" Skarmory metallized his wings and hits Mudkip, while Ninjasks fired the Shadow Balls the second Skarmory went back to its leader. The dust cleared, it showed Mudkip on the verge of fainting. The crowd went in silent because the three Pokemon massively attacked the defenseless other.

Drex replied. "Oh, is that all? My turn then. Mudkip, Torrent." Mudkip growled and its blue body gained an oceanic pattern and its eyes were now cerulean. People were shocked to see that a boy risks his Mudkip but makes a revenge move.

The leader felt fear, he said. "What! Impossible... Skarmory! Finish it with Steel Wing, Quick!"

Drex countered. "Mudkip, Water Gun on the ground to skyrocket to the air."

Before Skarmory metallizes its wings Mudkip fired a fierce Water Gun on the ground eith an dark-blue oceanic pattern. Mudkip flew up high the sky and Drex commanded. "Mudkip, Use Water Gun while falling to the ground again!" While Mudkip was falling, it fired a water gun but suddenly, Drex wasn't expecting this. The Water Gun instantly covered Mudkip as it descends towards Skarmory and two Ninjasks.

The leader said. "Skarmory, Stop it with Steel Wing!" Skarmory flew up high trying to meet the two attacks.

Drex said. "I see. Mudkip, focus the your fake Aqua Jet on them!"

The people around the gang and Drex moved away for a bit. Mudkip now crashed Skarmory with the Water Gun splashing, along with the Ninjasks are blown away on the impact.

The three Pokemon were fainted. Mudkip let out a proud roar before being returned to the ball.

The leader said. "No..this..this can't be!" The other one said. "We're beaten?!" The third one added. "What power this kid has.." The three returned their Pokemon and ran away as far as they can.

The crowd cheered, and they went back to their respective places. Kayth approached Drex and said. "That was awesome! I thought I should had helped you, though!" Drex chuckled. "Well, you don't have to. Oh, back to the topic. Off to the gym!" Drex and Kayth raced through the city until they found the gym.

**Hoenn Region - Rustboro Gym**

Drex found the gym's door and opened it. There came few persons and a girl who had been battling them.

"Tailow is unable to battle. The winner goes to Nosepass and the Gym Leader Roxanne!" yelled the announcer. The trainer said. "Aw man! So close to beating her, oh well! Might as watch as how others fight her."

Roxanne noticed Drex and approached him. "Well, do you want to challenge the Gym?"

Drex replied with determination. "Yes!" Kayth said. "You can do it! Oh, going to train Poochyena for a while, I might also catch some Pokemon! See ya, Drex!"

Drex nodded in agreement and walked through the battlefield and Roxanne went to her position in the battlefield.

The referee asked. "What's your name?" Drex replied. "Drex Akahoshi, from Littleroot Town."

The referee went to his position and said. "This will be a two-on-two battle between Gym Leader Roxanne and Drex Akahoshi the challenger! No substitutions allowed, battle begin!" He swung the flag downwards signaling the battle begins.

"Geodude, lets start!" Roxanne tossed her pokeball and Geodude came out.

"Ralts, time to shine!" Drex tossed his pokeball and Ralts materialized.

The announcer yelled. "Ralts vs. Geodude! Battle begin!"

"Geodude, Rock Smash!" Roxanne commanded. Geodude started throwing a rock at Ralts only to come and smash it infront of it.

Drex countered. "Ralts, Screech to stop Geodude!" Ralts let out a screech, stopping Geodude.

"Geodude, no!" Roxanne called.

Drex said. "Now, Tackle!"

Ralts flew itself and tackled Geodude, dealing some damage.

Geodude regained focus once more. "Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude threw a giant boulder at Ralts.

Drex called. "Ralts, dodge it quick!" Apparently Ralts was too slow to move.

Ralts suddenly let out a blue aura and the rock stopped in air, Everyone was shocked.

Drex commanded with excitement. "Now Ralts, Psychic!" Ralts concentrated on the rock and sent it flying back towards Geodude.

Geodude was hit and fainted. "Geodude is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Ralts!" yelled referee as he points the flag to Drex's side.

Roxanne said. "Geodude, return." She returned Geodude into its pokeball. Roxanne said. "I gotta commend you for countering my Geodude twice. But this won't happen again! Go, Nosepass!" She tossed another Pokeball and Nosepass came out.

Drex went serious on the battle. "Nosepass vs. Ralts! Let the battle begin!"

Drex said. "Ralts, use Psychic!" Ralts is concentrating psychic energy until...

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" countered Roxanne. Series of rocks were surrounding Ralts until it covers it like a cage. "And then Rock Smash!"

Ralts tried Psychic but missed. Nosepass smashed the rock tomb and showed a fainted Ralts.

"Ralts is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Nosepass!" yelled the referee while the other flag was pointed to Roxanne's side.

Drex said. "Time to turn the tables! Mudkip, lets go!" Drex tossed a pokeball and Mudkip was materialized.

The referee yelled. "The final battle, Mudkip vs. Nosepass! Battle start!"

Drex said. "Mudkip, Water Gun!" Mudkip fired Water Gun.

* * *

**Ehh! Sorry I didn't finish the gym battle, I got lots of work to do! I'll make it up for you guys next time I can write. Until then, Stay Tight guys! =3= **

**xDestLight, trans-out!**


	4. Uprising Grounds!

**xDestLight, trans-in!**

**Sorry for the veeery late update(for me)! Continuing the battle vs. Gym Leader! So on, with the fic! Oh by the way I'll make a poll about whether Combined Moves will exist this AU fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Hoenn Region - Rustboro Gym**

Drex had sent out Mudkip and he's ready.

The referee yelled as he raised the flag. "Final Round! Mudkip vs. Nosepass! Battle Begin!"

Drex commanded. "Mudkip, give em' a fresh start with Water Gun!" Mudkip blasted a stream of water directed at Nosepass.

Roxanne countered. "Nosepass, Harden!" Nosepass hardened itself, raising its defense. When the Water Gun hits Nosepass, it did not flinch. It simply endured himself taking some damage while making its stand.

Drex said. "Mudkip, run over Nosepass and Mud-Slap!" Mudkip ran over towards Nosepass.

Roxanne called. "Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" Drex smirked and said. "Use it with brushing your feet on the ground!"

Mudkip's feet grinded the ground, throwing dust particles on Nosepass while making the attack causing it a litttle bit flinch but was stopped when Mudkip shoved a particle of the dust on it, lowering its accuracy.

Drex commanded. "Mudkip approach Nosepass and rocket yourself back here with a Water Gun!"

Roxanne said. "Nosepass, no!" Mudkip went to Nosepass and fired a Water Gun on point-blank range, dealing 2x damage due to type advantage and Mudkip is launched back to its place near Drex.

The splash cleared, leaving a weakened Nosepass.

Roxanne commanded hurriedly. "Nosepass, Rock Throw!" Nosepass lifted a rock and threw it towards Mudkip.

Drex said. "Mudkip, use Water Gun at little power and use Tackle and move forward!" Mudkip fired a stream of water on the rock, making it fragile. It then launched himself tackling the rock, scattering it towards Nosepass's side while Mudkip was running towards Nosepass. Chunks of rocks were hit by Nosepass, altough some of them missed their target.

Roxanne commanded. "Nosepass, Rock Tomb!"

Drex countered. "Mudkip, Water Gun! Point-Blank!" Mudkip stopped at the right distance and fired a quick Water Gun before Nosepass could react, sending it onto the wall although a very small indent was created. The dust cleared, showing Nosepass fainted.

The referee yelled. "Nosepass is unable to battle! The winner is Drex Akahoshi from Littleroot Town!" Drex was overjoyed, and he returned Mudkip from the ball. Few cheers were heard because they were amazed how Drex's Pokemon can utilize combos. Roxanne approached Drex presenting him a case with a badge on it.

Roxanne said. "Here is the Stone Badge. Proves that you had defeated me."

Drex thanked her and received the badge and kept it on his own case.

Meanwhile, Kayth came back and waved at Drex.

Kayth said. "Woah Drex! Did you win?!" He replied. "Yeah! I did!" She said in joy. "Congrats, Drex! Haha, by the way I caught a Tailow!" The windswept-haired trainer said. "That's great!"

Drex said. "I guess, that's that. We're going now. Bye!" Roxanne waved at Drex and Kayth as the duo walked with holding hands, although Drex was too dense to notice it and Kayth was busy looking at her pokeball. Everyone in the spectators area were thinking about them holding hands. 'I bet there was something on those two.' they thought one by one. The duo made their way outside the city.

Outside, there stood two men that wore the same outfit spying on the duo. They released their Pokemon and ordered them to attack. Drex noticed a Pokemon roar and decided to let out Mudkip and Ralts.

Drex said. "Mudkip, Mud-slap on the bush. When something comes out, Ralts use Psychic." Mudkip did what its owner said, throwing some dust into the bush making two Fire Pokemon jump, and Ralts used Psychic to hold them.

"Hmph, you two, why are you following us?" said Drex. The first one said. "That glove of yours... We will have to take it. By force! Slugma use Flamethrower!" Slugma shot a stream of fire but was stopped by Ralts due to Psychic.

Drex said. "Pfft. You ever forgot that your Pokemon were held by Psychic. Ralts, throw them to the ground." After Drex said that, Ralts tossed and re-carried the two Pokemon back and forth to the ground and air, and Mudkip roared and a white light engulfed its body. Kayth was surprised, she said. "Wait... Mudkip is evolving?!"

The second one said. "Torkoal, Smokescreen!" Torkoal let out some smoke, clouding Drex and Kayth's vision, also breaking the Pokemon free from Psychic. Both commanded. "Use Flamethrower, full power!" The two fired both Flamethrowers towards Drex but Ralts shielded with Psychic.

Suddenly, Mud Shots were fired in a meteor-style hitting the two Pokemon super effective, knocking both out. Marshtomp landed on the ground after shooting Mud Shot.

After the smoke cleared, there stood an unharmed Drex and Kayth with an exhausted Ralts. Drex said. "Marshtomp, Ralts, return." He returned both Pokemon to their pokeballs. The grunts returned theirs, too.

Drex said harshly. "If you're going to follow me still, this ball has to "deal" with you. Now scram!" The other two ran away in fear.

* * *

**Sorry, so short! But I'll just have to escalate this journey a little bit! Alright the First Badge arc has been finished! Moving on to Team Moonlight arc 1! Which will be published tomorrow.**

**xDestLight, Trans-Out!**


	5. Conflict on Meteor Falls!

**xDestLight, Trans-In!**

**The first chapter which is a bit LONGER! Of course, Drex's journey escalated a little so sorry! *bows down* Anyways, I'd take this insta recap! And so on, with the fic! P.S. I'm gonna start some hints of Drex x Kayth so be sharp! =3=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Hoenn Region - Mauville City**

_Recap_

After the two grunts ran away, Drex was appointed personally by the Devon President and was given a Pokenav so does Kayth. It has been a week since the duo traveled further first into Dewford Town, Slateport City, and Mauville City. In Slateport City, Drex attended a Battle Tent event and ended up in third place. He has now three badges and just won the third recently, while Kayth was on cheering for him. The two became even closer to the point they sometimes hold hands while travelling.

Drex's Pokemon were also evolved and caught, which are now Kirlia, Kadabra, and Skarmory.

Kayth evolved her Poochyena into Mightyena, as well as evolving Tailow into Swellow and caught Marill.

_Present Time , Drex's POV, and at the forest near Mauville City._

I yawned and woke up with my Mudkip plushie sleeping around my arms. I went outside from the tent and saw a portable table with food already prepared from a girl with her apron sitting in the table. "Ehh... M-morning Kayth... you went up so early... " I said while rubbing my eyes.

She smiled and replied. "Morning, Drex. Had any good night's sleep?" I was starting to get embarrassed due to the fact she asked like Professor Birch when I woke up with an alarm clock ringing in my arms and tripped off the stairs since the first day of my journey.

"Yeah.. I guess so." I said. '_She's pretty when she's smiling...wait. What in Arceus am I thinking?! Booo Drex, focus on your goal! Not on a girl!'_ I thought. I felt some slight nervousness when I talked to her. This is unusual. I never had this feeling when I met her, but when we became close friends, I feel like funny.

Kayth saw my weird look and laughed, she said. "Something on your mind, Drex?" I laughed a little. "Well yeah.. but nothing important. Lets eat." I sat on the table and ate many food as much as I can, minutes have passed and I'm already ready. I wore the gloves with my fingers shown and the glove has Kyogre's arm pattern on it but I really don't know what's in the center of the ring, an indent where something can be used for my gloves.

"Drex... We gonna venture to Mt. Chimney to go through Lavaridge Town?" She asked.

"Of course, my fourth badge lies there." I replied.

She said. "Oh, I wanna bath in hot springs!" I said with a begging look. "Go make me some dinner first!"

She replied frusteatedly. "Hey! I'm not your wife to serve you some!"

I said. "Well, what if I ask you to marry me?" Nervousness shot through my heart after I said that. _'OH FREAKING ARCEUS WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!'_ I thought.

She caught off guard when I asked her, She turned pretty red and turned away. Kayth said blushing. "W-well... lets get m-m-married t-then... AS IF you were going to ask me for real!" Those last words, she yelled at me. I started laughing so hard. "Hahahahahaha!"

_Normal POV_

A male voice was heard. "Geez Drex, your conversation is heard here!" The female one said. "How lucky of Drex to get a girlfriend..." but Kayth didn't heard her.

Drex's face turned little red and stuttered. "Lex! Raine! The hell you have been doing here?! Also, Kayth and I aren't a couple!" He turned away. Kayth asked him. "Drex, who are they?" He replied. "Ah, some rivals of mine. Or even clowns."

Lex and Raine got provoked at Drex's word. Lex said. "Well Drex, I am just about to beat the Mauville Gym. Bet ya can't take electric types, Hahaha!"

Raine proudly declared. "Ladies First, Lex! I'm the one who gets to beat the gym leader and Drex!"

Drex said. "Well, I already got the badge ahead of you two." Lex's and Raine's jaws dropped when Drex said that.

Drex retorted with a playful smirk. "Oh, you two look good together!" Kayth laughed.

Both yelled in unison. "We're not!"

A silver haired boy jumped out of the tree branch above them and startled the four. He waved with a smile.

"Hi, name's Xam. And you guys are?"

"Drex."

"Kayth."

"Lex."

"Raine."

Xam said. "Well... was finding a worthy rival. Ey Drex, can you fight me in a 1-on-1 battle?"

Drex replied. "Heck yeah, since I need a warm up!"

Lex said. "Kay, I'll be the referee!"

Drex and Xam moved into positions while Lex is at the middle. Lex whisphered Xam for his name and he replied.

He now announced. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Drex Akahoshi and Xam Horatius! Please choose your Pokemon."

Drex facepalmed. "Geez Lex, you don't have to be formal!"

"Marshtomp, your time to shine!" Drex tossed a pokeball and Marshtomp came out.

"Grovyle, lets begin!" Xam tossed a pokeball and Grovyle was materialized.

Xam commanded. "Grovyle, fresh start with Leaf Blade!" Grovyle's arm leaves turned green and charged at Marshtomp.

Drex countered. "Marshtomp, intercept with five Mud Shots!" Marshtomp fired Mud Shots like bullets every time it steps back, dealing damage to Grovyle.

Raine said. "That Marshtomp has guts..."

Kayth replied with joy. "Of course! Drex- I mean Marshtomp is awesome!" '_What am I thinking?!'_ I thought.

Xam said. "Wow, nice. Grovyle, Mega Drain!" Grovyle's body became glowimg green as it charges towards Marshtomp.

Drex countered. "Marshtomp, Dig!" Marshtomp crashed into the ground and made a hole, missing Grovyle's atrack.

Xam said. "Keep your focus, Grovyle!"

Drex commanded. "Now Earthquake." Everyone's eyes went wide. An Earthquake below the ground?!

The whole battle ground shook. Grovyle was being hit by the debris from the nearby rocks, and had been damaged by Earthquake. In time, Marshtomp rose above in Grovyle's feet, giving an uppercut which knocks it out.

Lex saw the swirling eyes of Grovyle, thus eclared. "Grovyle is unable to battle. Marshtomp's the winner!" Kayth cheered at Drex for joy, while Xam and Lex smiled at their rival while Raine's jaw dropped because of Marshtomp's power.

Xam said. "Impressive, Drex. Never seen a combo before!"

Drex replied. "Haha, thanks. More like a flawless victory on me." The two exchanged a high-five.

Lex said. "Oh, Drex, if you got your Pokenav, we'll register on you!"

Raine said. "Me too!"

Xam added. "Alright, we'll register."

Minutes later everyone already registered each other into their Pokenavs.

A group of grunts suddenly surrounded them, holding their Pokeballs.

Xam asked. "Who are they?!"

Drex replied. "Team Moonlight, trying to capture a legendary Pokemon which is enough for World Domination!"

Lex replied. "What?!" Raine added. "We won't let them have their way!"

The group leader said. "Hah! We will teach you a lesson so you won't mess Team Moonlight!"

The second one added. "We will have just to take your glove by force!"

The ten grunts tossed out their pokeballs and came out: Magmar, Graveler, Sandslash, Aerodactyl, Mightyena, Armaldo, Cradily, Gyarados and Lunatone.

Drex tossed out his pokeball. "Marshtomp and Kirlia, come!"

Lex added. "Go, Grovyle and Absol!"

Raine's turn. "Come out, Combusken and Lairon!"

Xam's time. "Lets start, Linoone and Manectric!"

Kayth tossed out hers and said. "Time to attack, Mightyena and Swellow!"

Marshtomp, Kirlia, Grovyle, Absol, Combsken, Lairon, Linoone, Manectric, Mightyena and Swellow appeared in front of the trainers.

Drex said. "Looks like a great warm-up is ahead."

Minutes later, all of the grunts' Pokemon are fainted amd some of the gang's are also fainted. The grunts returned their Pokemon and ran away as far as they can. The gang also returned their Pokemon into their respective pokeballs.

Drex shows his gloves and asked. "Say guys,why do they want my glove? Is it because of the pattern that has something to do with Kyogre?"

Lex approached Drex, and he shows a wristband with Groudon's arm patrern on it. "Well Drex, honestly these guys chase me and Raine too.. I think there was nothing special in my wristbqnd, except the pattern ocassionally glows blue. What about yours?"

Drex said. "Mine, It has a small indent waiting for some stone to fit on it."

Kayth asked. "Drex, Lex. Where did you guys get that gloves?" Drex replied. "From my father, he said its an important treasure he mined under the deep sea, or so he says."Lex said. "Same with Drex although my dad discovered this in Mt. Chimney."

**Hoenn Region - Route 111**

Drex said. "I guess that's that, separating ways!"

Lex said. "Next time we meet, we'll have a battle!" Raine added. "No, I should be first!"

Xam said. "Nah, the new ones should go first. Haha. See ya Drex!"

Drex and Kayth waved the other group as they make their way to Mt. Chimney.

**Hoenn Region - Route 112**

Drex, in the distance he saw a group of grunts with a leader in front of them at the base of the volcano.

Drex whispered Kayth. "Team Moonlight's here." She whispered back. "What're you gonna do with them?"

Drex replied. "We'll have to stop them from what are they going to do-" He heard the leader speaking.

"We will have to get the meteorite from Meteor Falls out Fallarbor Town! Got that?!" The grunts said in unison. "Yes, sir!"

Kayth whispered. "Now you know what to do." Drex whispered back. "Yep, I know."

Drex whispered back. "We should tail them."

The duo tailed one of the grunts and able to float around so they won't be hearing footsteps because of Kirlia and Kadabra helping them behind.

**Hoenn Region - Route 113**

Drex complained. "Aaachuu! I hate it when there's volcanic ash!" Kayth asked. "Well don't you lower your voice and they might hear you?" Drex said. "Ask Kirlia and Kadabra, helping us to speak properly without letting the others hear us."

The grunts passed through Fallarbor Town while the duo with the psychic Pokemon are tailing them from behind. Drex called out Kirlia and Kadabra, brought out some snack to keep them from having some strain while the Psychic move is active.

Finally, the grunts went inside to the Meteor Falls and only left Drex, Kayth, Kirlia and Kadabra. Drex called off the move and said. "You guys are great. Thank you, Return." Drex returned both of them in their respective pokeballs and went inside with Kayth.

Once they went in the falls, Drex saw a waterfall inside the cavern. The grunts started mining through it and Kayth noticed a blue, glowing stone in front of the duo. Kayth whispered. "Hey Drex, lets take this stone. It has a special glow on it..." Drex whispered back. "Okay, I'll keep it." Drex picked up the stone and kept it inside his backpack.

One of the grunts shouted. "Hey! This is the one we're looking for!" He showed the Meteorite.

Drex called out Kirlia, Kadabra, Marshtomp and Skarmory while Kayth called out Mightyena, Swellow and Marill.

Drex shouted. "Kirlia, Psychic on that meteorite!" Kirlia let out a blue glow as it snatched the meteorite from the head grunt's hands giving it to Drex.

The grunts in the cavern were in shocked to see two trainers have been following them already from behind.

One of them said. "Hey, this is the guy who caught the other spying in Petalburg Forest!" The other one added. "Not to mention he wiped out two grunts with only one Pokemon outside Rustboro City!"

The third one shouted. "Guys guys! He's the same guy who took down ten grunts!" the head leader said. "Hmph, lets take him out!"

Drex gave a deathly glare which flinched the head leader also half of the grunts, following with a smirk he declared. "This Meteorite is now in my possession. Try stealing it, and I'm sure "they" would have to deal with you like the past battles happened."

One of the grunts said. "We show no mercy! Go, Lunatone!" Lunatone materialized out.

The head leader said. "You fool! We are already no match for the most dangerous threat of Team Moonlight!"

The grunt ignored the leader and said. "Lunatone, Psybeam!" Lunatone fired a psychic beam headed towards Drex's group.

Drex issued a series of commands for each Pokemon.

"Kirlia, Protect and then use Teleport after the others done their moves. Kadabra, use Mirror Coat on Lunatone. Marshtomp, Mud shot so they can't cross the line, and last, Skarmory. Blur their view with Gust."

Kayth added. "Swellow support Skarmory with Silver Wind! Mightyena use Growl to intimidate them, and lastly Marill use Water Gun on the rocks above us!"

All of the Pokemon did what their trainers said, Lunatone was instantly defeated, The grunts and their head leader covered their eyes due to Gust and Silver Wind, Marshtomp fired Mud shots in their foot so they cannot move properly and Marill used Water Gun and the rocks collapsed, trapping them inside the cave.

Moments later, the duo already disappeared. The head leader contacted to the boss.

**Hoenn Region - Moonlight Fortress**

The boss said. "WHAT?! The same threat which destroyed my plans thrice stole the meteorite?! Impossible! You guys are really incompetent into this mission! Head back to HQ ASAP!"

The head leader said. "Our boss Kreax, we should hitch out a plan, I believe they're going into Mt. Chimney."

Kreax smirked, and said. "The new plan is going smoothly... Drex.. you.. you will fail.." he added with an evil laugh.

* * *

**Wow. The longest chapter I ever wrote. Well that's a new record. I'll make Chapter Six soon, so Stay Tight guys! =3= Don't forget to Rate and Review! Also, Ideas, or questions, PM me! :)**

**xDestLight, Trans-Out!**


	6. The Secret of the Alpha and Omega

**xDestLight, Trans-In!**

**Alright guys, Part 2 of Moonlight Arc 1! This chapter you might get to know a bit about Drex's gloves and Lex's wristband. Will have a one-shot chapter of Lavaridge Gym soon. And so on, with the fic! Btw should I make a love chapter for Drex or something? Of so, write in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, so beat it :3 **

* * *

**Hoenn Region - Route 112**

"That caused alot of strain. I'm sorry everyone." Drex said while panting with his tired Pokemon.

Kayth said. "Drex... I think those guys would chase us! Kirlia and Kadabra are already tired.."

Drex replied. "I guess I only have Marshtomp and Skarmory left untired. Kirlia, Kadabra, Return." Kayth said. "Exactly.. you just have to be prepared.."

He replied. "Lets go to the Cable Car, over there. We should be heading to Mt. Chimnet then stroll back down for Lavaridge Town." She said. "Right."

The duo went to the cable car and soon climbing on Mt. Chimney.

**Hoenn Region - ?**

"Akaine, have you gone insane?! You gave the gloves to your son, and "they" will soon hunt him!" A scientist scolded him. "Not only those gloves, but the wristband as well! Do you know what will happen to Hoenn if we leave these matters untouched?!"

The now revealed Akaine said. "He will defeat "them"... also with his friends. No matter what, its the right choice."

Another scientist appeared and talked to the head scientist. "Sir, the research about Alpha Gloves and Omega Wristband has been done." The head scientist replied. "Good, we must also keep an eye on the bearers of it, we can't let Team Moonlight get their hands on it." The scientist replied. "Yes, sir."

The head scientist approached Akaine and said. "Akaine... Your son... He's incredible." Akaine replied. "Yep, to think he stole the meteorite and retreating so easily... I guess the four years of learning Pokemon paid off, but we yet have to see how he fights in the Ever Grande Conference."

The head scientist asked. "Does he even know on what the Alpha Gloves can do? Also you Alex, about the Omega Wristband." Akaine replied. "Alpha Gloves.. there's also an indent in the middle of the pattern. Does this mean..?"

The head scientist said. "Yes. Its the key slot for an item to attain a further, stronger, and even more powerful evolution. The Omega Wristband has also the same effect."

Alex asked. "Wait, what if the Red Orb and Blue Orb touches the Alpha Gloves and Omega Wristband?!"

The other scientist asked. "Which means... it will summon "them".. The lord of the land and the lord of the sea.."

Akaine said. "But Team Magma and Team Aqua are already gone! Don't tell me those "two" might have the same ambitions if they learned what the artifacts can do!"

The head scientist said. "Fear not, Akaine. It will be under full control of those "users" once they had utilized using the orbs. This may be our chance to stop "them" from capturing Jirachi."

Alex said. "Wait, Jirachi the Wish Pokemon!?"

The other scientist said. "Yes. The Wish Pokemon. I know, I was once a previous admin of Team Moonlight, and told you guys everything what we could do..."

Akaine said. "What about the one in the Sky Pillar?"

The head scientist replied. "Rayquaza... it only appears when Deoxys comes, or Groudon and Kyogre fight with each other. We could summon him via Sky Pillar, but we all know Jirachi can grant any wish."

The other scientist said. "We should call the Pokemon League about this."

Alex replied. "We can't bother to call the League. They would just restrict "them" from entering the upcoming tournament just because of the hidden sheer power they have and they think they might use it so they can win their tournament easily."

Akaine said. "Alex's right. We can't call them, if we do, it'll lock "their" dreams in the dark."

A beeping alarm sound was heard in the radar.

The head scientist said. "This isn't good. A lot of Team Moonlight grunts are stationing at the peak of Mt. Chimney!" Akaine said. "What?! We need to inform them right away!"

Alex said. "But we're not registered to their Pokenavs!"

The other scientist said. "We'll need an emergency contacting, right away."

The head scientist watches over the radar while Alex and Akaine were now helping the other scientist perform an emergency call to their Pokenavs.

**Hoenn Region - Route 112, At Cable Car**

A beeping sound was heard in Drex's Pokenav.

Drex answered the call and asked. "Hello?"

The scientist said. "Alot of Team Moonlight grunts are stationed at the peak of Mt. Chimney!"

Drex said. "What?! This means.. they're after the meteorite I have!"

The voice switched into Alex. "Drex, do you know where Lex is?"

Drex replied. "Yeah, on Mauville Gym."

Alex replied. "Go contact him and tell him everything. Oh by the way, they're not just after the meteorite, but your gloves as well."

Drex asked. "What's so special about my gloves and they try to take it?!"

The voice switched into Akaine. Akaine replied. "Son, its time I tell you. Your gloves, they're called Alpha Gloves. They have something related to the legendary Pokemon of the sea Kyogre. Be aware, don't let your gloves be stolen. Same goes for Lex's Omega Wristband, relates to the legendary Pokemon of the land Groudon."

Drex said. "Got it, Dad. I won't let you down." Akaine replied. "Thanks son. Good luck on the battle." The call ended.

Drex contacts Lex and tells him everything.

Lex said. "So that was the reason they tried taking your gloves. Alright, I'll be alert around here. see ya." Drex replied. "See ya, Lex." The call ended.

Kayth asked. "So that gloves.. it relates to the Legendary Pokemon?" Drex replied. "Yes, and we shouldn't let it get stolen!"

Kayth said. "Right."

**Hoenn Region - Mt. Chimney**

Drex and Kayth went out from the cable car and saw a large group of grunts heading towards them.

Drex said. "This is bad."

* * *

**The first cliffhanger! XD Sorry but I need to do something right away! Keep on check to see updates! R&R!**

**xDestLight,Trans-Out!**


	7. Trek down from Mt Chimney!

**xDestLight, trans-in! Very sorry again for late reply, was playing Dragon Nest SEA in my way to bust off writer's block =-=**

**Time to burst off the cliffhanger bubble! Lets see what happens next! In case you were wondering, Mt. Chimney is dormanr, so no lava!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Hoenn Region - Mt. Chimney**

A large group of grunts were heading towards Drex and Kayth.

"This is bad." said Drex. Kayth said. "Drex, send all of them!"

Drex tossed four pokeballs and Marshtomp, Kirlia, Kadabra, and Skarmory.

Kayth tossed three pokeballs and Swellow, Mightyena, and Marill came out.

And so, the Team Moonlight grunts tossed out their pokeballs, alot of Aggron, Sandslash, Probopass, Gyarados, and Tyranitar.

Drex said. "The final hour of the meteorite..."

Ten minutes later, almost all of Drex's and Kayth's Pokemon were fainted. Only Marshtomp and Mightyena remained. Kreax appeared.

Kreax said. "Hello, Drex Akahoshi. It seems your Pokemon are fainted. Hand us over the meteorite and the gloves!" Drex yanked. "No! Never!"

Two minutes have passed, Marshtomp and Mightyena were fainted, and the duo returned all the Pokemon into the pokeballs.

Kreax crept closer to the duo said. "You have no Pokemon left, give us the meteorite and the gloves!" Drex yanked again. "No! I will NEVER surrender it, NEVER!"

The Alpha Glove which has Kyogre's arm pattern started to glow cyan with a faint flame emerging from it. Kayth was in shock and said. "Drex! Y-your gloves.."

Kreax's eyes went wide as he saw the glove emanating a faint flame, he took steps back to his gruts. "What?! How could a kid tap on it?!"

Drex smirked, he lifted up his hand showing the pattern glowing and declared. "Seems the tables have turned. Tidal Wave!"

As Drex called on, a water wave emerged in front of the duo at fast speeds, washing away the Pokemon and making them faint from the type disadvantage attack. The wave suddenly dissipated. The gruts returned all Pokemon and retreated away as fast and as far as they can. The glow on Drex's gloves wore off and returned to dormant-like state.

Kayth squealed in joy and suddenly hugged Drex. She said. "Drex, that was awesome! To wipe them out in a single strike! You're so amazing!"

Drex replied. "Nya...bre..breathe!"

Kayth let go of him and said while blushing, "Ehh...sorry."

A beeping sound was heard and Drex responded.

This time, the head scientist called him. "Hi Drex, I'm your father's head scientist. I saw all grunts disappeared from the Mt Chimney's radar. What happened?"

Drex told the head scientist everything that happened on the peak.

The head scientist said in shock. "Holy Arceus, to think that the Alpha Gloves obeys you.. I get it now. You are no longer an ordinary trainer. In other words, you are an Alpha Trainer."

Drex asked. "Alpha Trainer?"

The head scientist replied. "Yes. The Alpha Trainer is destined to join forces with the Omega Trainer to stop the evil from getting Jirachi. Also Alpha Trainer is one of the most powerful trqiners in Hoenn. I suppose you heard of Jirachi, yes?"

Drex thought for a while then replied. "The dots are starting to connect, Which ,means Team Moonlight is after Jirachi."

The head scientist said. "Do whatever it takes to stop them, promise me."

Drex said. "I will, sir." the call ended.

Kayth said. "Drex, we should cross this Jagged Pass to go to Lavaridge Town. And yay I get to go into the hot springs!"

Drex joked around and winked. "Just make me dinner! Haha!"

Kayth pouted cutely and said. "Nya! Nooo!"

**Hoenn Region - Jagged Pass**

"Aaaaacheeew!" Drex sneezed for the second time. Kayth was laughing while the duo was walking down Mt. Chimney.

Kayth continued to laugh, she said. "That's second! I hope you won't sneeze again!"

Drex said. "Nyahaha, who would had thought that we made a bet? Once I sneeze five times, you make me dinner. If I don't, you get to go hot spring freely. Aaaacheew!" Drex sneezed again for the third time.

Kayth started blushing. She thought _'Maybe I'll lose this bet. Who knows, but I might like making dinner for him.'_

Drex said. "Well...I guess we'd take a break and cool off for a while in Lavaridge Town. Aaacheew!" Drex sneezed for the fourth time.

"Yup, and Aaaah, I'm losing this bet!"

"Hope I sneeze again before we get off this jagged pass."

"Dear Arceus hope he doesn't sneeze again!"

As soon as they jumped off the pass Drex sneezed for the fifth time. "Aaaacheew!"

Kayth facepalmed yet blushed at the same time. Drex winked at her with a thumbs up.

"You know what to do."

**Hoenn Region - ?**

A huge sea basin is laying dormant on the seafloor... who knows what would awaken it... The gentle waters will soon become a raging tsunami... Oh, the chosen. Will you wash away the evil from Hoenn? Or sink all of Hoenn with the tidal waves?

The other continental dormant stone statue is resided at below of the volcano... the normal fire which flares around will soon turn into a disaster.. The other chosen, will you burn away the evil alongside with the sea basin? Or dry up all of Hoenn as the other one sink it into the deep sea? The answers... it would be revealed by these two. The Omega Trainer, and the Alpha Trainer.

**"It is, the beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning."** said a mysterious, yet ancient voice.

**Hoenn Region - Lavaridge Town**

An old lady approached Drex carrying a black and blue colored egg. She said. "Oh, young trainer. It seems heating it into the hot sand is not enough. Since you are with your Pokemon, will you carry this egg?"

Drex smiled as if she knows already the answer.

* * *

**That's that! xD The dinner, the gym battle and the revelations about the Alpha and Omega will be in next chapter! Stay tight guys! =3=**

**xDestLight, Trans-Out!**


End file.
